prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 13, 2018 Smackdown results
The November 13, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, took place on November 13, 2018 at the Enterprise Center in St. Louis, Missouri. This was the go home show for Survivor Series. Summary WWE Champion AJ Styles kicked off SmackDown LIVE looking ahead to his Champion vs. Champion rematch against Universal Champion Brock Lesnar this Sunday at Survivor Series, but before he could get too deep into his thoughts on his major match with Lesnar this Sunday, he was interrupted by Lesnar's Advocate, Paul Heyman, who appeared near the timekeeper's table. Heyman insinuated that, for as great as Styles is, he isn't quite at the level of Daniel Bryan and declared that he couldn't wait for his client to step in the ring with the “second-best in-ring performer in WWE” this Sunday. The Phenomenal One refused to take the bait, suggesting that he tapped Bryan out in their WWE Title Match a few weeks ago and could very well do the same to The Anomaly at Survivor Series. Clearly not thrilled with Styles bringing up his name for “no reason,” The “Yes!” Man hit the ring and very passionately proclaimed that he would punch Styles in the face if he said his name one more time. Welp, AJ said it, and Bryan punched away as promised, setting off a chaotic brawl. Shane McMahon and WWE officials dashed to the ring to break up the two Superstars, which they finally did after each man landed a few haymakers ... but it was clear that the issue was far from resolved. Jeff Hardy and Andrade “Cien” Almas pushed each other to their limits in a highly memorable matchup on SmackDown LIVE, and Almas nearly scored an upset over the former WWE Champion, but The Charismatic Enigma finished Almas off with a ring-rattling Swanton Bomb. The win proved to be extra beneficial for Hardy, as Paige ruled that Daniel Bryan could no longer be on the SmackDown Men's Survivor Series Team since he would be challenging AJ Styles for the WWE Title tonight. The Miz, who was left as the blue brand's sole captain, immediately selected The Charismatic Enigma as the newest member of Team Blue. After The Miz added Jeff Hardy to the SmackDown Survivor Series Team, he suggested removing Rey Mysterio, clearly still bitter about Mysterio's defeat of him several weeks ago. Mysterio, never one to back down from a challenge, agreed to take on Miz tonight, and if The A-Lister could defeat him, Mysterio would no longer be on Team Blue this Sunday. The Superstars exchanged offensive flurries that saw The Biggest Little Man attempt to use his blinding speed to take out Miz and Miz try to wear Mysterio down. It appeared that The Awesome One was en route to picking up the victory he so coveted, but Rey proved to be as crafty as ever when he caught Miz in a unique rollup for the three-count. Rey would have little time to celebrate, though, as Randy Orton appeared out of nowhere to attempt to blindside him. Mysterio evaded the attack, but Miz wasn't so lucky, as he felt an RKO outta nowhere after bumping into The Viper. With the entire SmackDown LIVE Women's roster and General Manager Paige in the ring, SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch hit the scene to hand-pick her replacement to face Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey this Sunday at Survivor Series. Lynch first addressed Rousey, saying that despite her broken face and severe concussion, the only reason she wasn't fighting Ronda on Sunday was because the WWE medical staff refused to clear her. The Man then went on to say that she and Rousey would still cross paths one day and that Ronda was no longer The Baddest Woman on the Planet, but now The Luckiest. The Irish Lass Kicker sized up the other Superstars prior to announcing that Charlotte Flair would be the one to replace her this Sunday. Clearly with emotions and brand loyalty running high, the two bitter rivals shook hands and embraced, as The Queen now prepares to take on Hot Ronda in five nights. With only five days before SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bar take on Raw Tag Team Champions AOP in a Champions vs. Champions Match at Survivor Series, The Bar & Big Show squared off against rivals The New Day on the blue brand. The New Day were firing on all cylinders during a heated contest, but their roll came to a screeching halt when Big Show connected with a brutal KO Punch to Kofi Kingston to pick up the victory, gaining major momentum for The Bar heading into Sunday. Following a volatile brawl with Daniel Bryan earlier in the evening, WWE Champion AJ Styles defended the WWE Championship against The Beard in the main event on SmackDown LIVE. With the title and the opportunity to battle Universal Champion Brock Lesnar at Survivor Series on the line, the two Superstars engaged in a breathtaking contest that had the WWE Universe captivated from start to finish. Styles seemingly gained the advantage when Bryan tweaked his leg, but The “Yes!” Man would simply not relent, and he continued to battle through the immense pain. Styles looked to be in prime position for victory when he blocked the Running Knee with a perfectly placed dropkick to Bryan's injured knee and followed up with a Calf Crusher, but Bryan reversed it and continued fighting. In the pivotal moments, Styles went for The Phenomenal Forearm, but Bryan dodged it and caused Styles to inadvertently strike the official. With the referee temporarily down, Bryan shockingly took the opportunity to kick The Phenomenal One below the belt before dropping him with the Running Knee to complete his long road back to the WWE Title. Bryan then doubled down on his shocking decision, brutalizing the already downed Styles after being awarded the championship. With a sadistic smile on his face, Daniel Bryan is the new WWE Champion... and what does it mean for SmackDown LIVE? Results ; ; *Jeff Hardy defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) (8:11) *Rey Mysterio defeated The Miz to qualify for Team Smackdown Men's Tag Team (9:43) *The Big Show & The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) defeated The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) (9:21) *Daniel Bryan defeated AJ Styles © to win the WWE Championship (20:19) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ Styles and Daniel Bryan got into a massive brawl November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.1.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.2.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.3.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.4.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.5.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.6.jpg Jeff Hardy v Andrade Almas November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.7.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.8.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.9.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.10.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.11.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.12.jpg Rey Mysterio v The Miz November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.13.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.14.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.15.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.16.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.17.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.18.jpg Becky Lynch hand-picked Charlotte Flair to replace her at Survivor Series November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.19.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.20.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.21.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.22.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.23.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.24.jpg The Bar & The Big Show v The New Day November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.25.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.26.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.27.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.28.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.29.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.30.jpg Daniel Bryan v AJ Styles November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.31.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.32.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.33.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.34.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.35.jpg November 13, 2018 Smackdown results.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1004 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1004 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1004 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results